pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moonlit Sylveon
Energy X (talk) 04:39, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Edits You seem to be good at editing. Keep it up.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 20:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I love to help out. :) --Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 20:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Images Those are nice images, I admit. I gotta ask, are they from Bulbapedia (or any other similar site)? Energy ''X'' 21:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I assume you mean the plushie images that I have been uploading. No, they are certainly not from Bulbapedia -- they are the actual stock images of the plushies from TakaraTomy and the Pokemon Center. Sellers on sites such as Ebay and Amazon often post the stock images of these items in their listings, and that is where I found them. I assumed they were okay to use, as they are not someone's photos. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 21:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Good. It is the case that people who upload such good, quality photos usually copy from Bulbapedia, Serebii etc. Anyway, those were good edits, keep them up. Energy ''X'' 21:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I'm glad the images are acceptable. :) I just want to say, really love editing here on this Wikia. I've tried to help out on Bulbapedia a few months ago (under a different username), but I had a very bad experience there. I made simple edits to correct the accuracy regarding certain Pokemon's origins and appearances, but I was bullied and threatened in cruel ways by certain higher-ranking members (not naming any names) who refused to consider my edits, despite the fact that I used actual biological facts. They seem to rely purely on their own opinions rather than fact, and abuse their power. . . Those Bulbapedia control freaks are so rigid and mean. . . I sense a much friendlier atmosphere here. Thank you. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 22:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hm, it seems that their professionalism took a toll on their friendliness, from this story. I cannot deny they are superior in content, but we grow and expand. Anyway, I hope your editing here becomes much longer. Energy ''X'' 22:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I will certainly do my best to help the Pokemon Wikia expand and edit whenever I can. I refuse to use Bulbapedia as my main Pokemon reference anymore due to their opinionated innacuracy and cruel, self-absorbed users. I am hoping the Pokemon Wikia will become even better than Bulbapedia some day. :) Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 23:04, July 5, 2014 (UTC) You are not the only one to hope that. Well, do you have any specialization area you are interested in (anime, manga, games etc.)? Energy ''X'' 23:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I am definitely interested in the Pokemon games specifically (I don't watch the anime or read the manga -- although as a young child, I did watch the very first series of the anime when it was first aired in the USA. I do not enjoy the newer episodes, however). Anyhow, I enjoy studying Pokemon and their physiological features, so that is why I have been adding a lot of facts to the Biology sections. I've noticed that not all of the pages have Biology sections, so when I find one that is lacking in detail, I try to help by filling it in. I am also a collector of Pokemon toys, plushies specifically (it's my hobby), so I could certainly add in some info and images of Pokemon merchandise, as I have done for a few pages. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 23:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Well, continue on the work, while I do the anime. Energy ''X'' 23:25, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Certainly, I shall continue with adding in Pokemon biological data. It is my pleasure to help. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 23:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, I'd like to ask you to categorise your images. Can you tell me how many images of those plush toys are there you will update? I'm asking so I can inform you what category you will write. You do know how to categorise images, don't you? Energy ''X'' 21:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yes, I know how to categorize images. I will do that as soon as I can. Which categories would you like me to use for the toy images? Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 00:35, July 7, 2014 (UTC)